Blossom is Just an Average Girl
by sonamyshad101
Summary: sonfic it's valentines day and blossom is meeting brick at a cafe but doesn't expect that he's there to break up with her for another girl how will blossom cope with this tragedy? please read summary sucks but you'll get the story


**Ok I'm writing this because I feel like writing something and don't worry I'm still doing my other Powerpuff girls story I'm just taking a break because I have no ideas for it but please enjoy this story! And please no flames or I will hunt you down.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Powerpuff girls or this song **

* * *

********

February fourteen  
You say you want to see me  
I'm thinkin' chocolate and flowers  
We meet for breakfast  
I'm feeling restless  
Been getting ready for hours

Blossom utonium was busy getting ready for her date with brick he said he was going to meet her in a small café in town. "I still don't get why your going out with him." stated her raven haired sister coming into the room Blossom just ignored her and held up a pink shirt and skirt and a dress "go with the skirt you don't have to be formal all the time." Buttercup said coming up behind her sister " don't have a date or something?" blossom said getting annoyed "yeah I do but he's coming here that's why I'm waiting for you to leave and bubbles.''

"On valentines day you and Mitch are going to stay at home?" blossom said not understanding why her sister would want to stay at home on such a special day. " I think valentines day is stupid and more girls get their hearts broken on it than they get loved." blossom just sighed and walked out of her room "bye professor I'll be at that café!" blossom yelled down into the lab the professor was in. "ok bye blossom!" he yelled back. Blossom walked to the café and waited until brick came in.

********

And you walk through the door  
I go to give you a kiss  
But you turn your head  
To avoid my lips  
And who's this girl you're with?  
Does this mean we're over, over?

Blossom walked over to brick to give him a kiss but to her surprise he turned away "what's wrong?" blossom said until a figure stepped out behind brick it was berserk she smirked at blossom then walked over to brick. "what's this?" blossom asked already feeling tears in her eyes.

********

I gave you my heart  
And a sweet love letter  
But you gave it right back  
Said I like her better  
And that's when my whole world came crashing down

"look blossom I'm uh dating berserk now. We can still be friends though right?" blossom was still so shocked at what she was hearing and seeing she merely nodded a week nod and took a few steps back.

********

And she's walkin' around like the girl of your dreams  
With her Angelina lips  
Double zero jeans  
I can't believe I didn't see this coming around  
She's just so beautiful  
I'm just an average girl

Blossom finally getting a good look at berserk noticed she had on a bright red lip gloss and a dark pink shirt with blue jeans. Blossom noticed that she wasn't smiling smiled and then she noticed berserk was pushing brick towards the door.

********

He says I'm sorry  
I just keep smiling  
Inside it feels like I'm broken  
I say it's okay  
Happy Valentines Day  
Biggest lie I've ever spoken

Before brick was finally out the door he yelled "I'm sorry blossom!" blossom all she could do at that moment was yell "it's okay happy valentines day!" finally letting the tears drop she walked over to a table and sat down.

********

They're walkin' out the door  
And I wave goodbye  
As soon as they're gone  
I start to cry  
Put my faith in the wrong guy  
It's over, over

Blossom couldn't help but sob into the table then she ordered some food and walked home muttering insults "of course he would choose her over me I mean look at her she's pretty skinny and she's evil I'm good perfect match humph."

********

I gave you my heart  
And a sweet love letter  
But you gave it right back  
Said I like her better  
And that's when my whole world came crashing down

And she's walkin' around like the girl of your dreams  
With her Angelina lips  
Double zero jeans  
I can't believe I didn't see this coming around  
She's just so beautiful  
I'm just an average girl

********

And now they're gone  
And I feel fatal  
Scratch his name out  
On the table  
He's a jerk  
He's a loser  
He's a love abuser

"I should of known how could I be so stupid!'' she said with tears coming out of her eyes "buttercup was right never trust a rowdy ruff no wonder she said no when butch asked her out." blossom finally reached her house and knocked on the door and bubbles opened it blossom walked in and bubbles gasped "blossom what's wrong why have you been crying!" buttercup heard this and ran downstairs "alright that jerk and loser is going to get the beat down!" she said already heading towards the door "buttercup no just leave it alone." blossom said walking over to the couch to sit down. Both of her sisters looked at her and decided it was best to let her relax and then she'll talk about it.

********

February fourteen  
I'm feeling sad and lonely  
Nobody here wants to hold me

Once blossom felt like she could finally speak again she called her sisters in and told them the whole story bubbles even started to cry herself and buttercup looked as if she could kill brick and berserk. "that jerk!" buttercup yelled for the sixth time in a row "that's so sad I'm so sorry blossom" bubbles said "yeah but the thing is" blossom said finally speaking again "he looked sad like he didn't want to break up with me "it was an act." buttercup said "guys do it so you think they feel bad but they really don't " "no they don't!" bubbles yelled "they do it because they really didn't want to do it!" "yeah whatever" buttercup said walking away

********

I gave you my heart  
And a sweet love letter  
But you gave it right back  
Said I like her better  
And that's when my whole world came crashing down

And she's walkin' around like the girl of your dreams  
With her Angelina lips  
Double zero jeans  
I can't believe I didn't see this coming around

* * *

It had now been a year since the break up and blossom was happy and back on her feet again. Buttercup had broken up with Mitch but she was still the same old buttercup. Bubbles started going out with boomer he'd promised her he'd never do what brick did and bubbles trusted him he even got buttercups approval and blossoms.

One day a moving truck came into the girls neighborhood "hey someone's moving into that new house next door!" bubbles yelled to her sisters "finally I'm getting sick of all the old people around here." buttercup said smirking " why don't we go say hi" blossom said putting on her shoes so the girls went over to say hi and noticed they had kids as well a boy and a girl the girl was running around with a bunch of books in her hand while the boy was shouting

"Dee Dee give me my books back!" suddenly she stopped and noticed the girls "hi you guys are you our neighbors?!" blossom spoke up and said "yeah I'm blossom, and these are my sisters bubbles and buttercup." the girls waved and said hi "oh I'm Dee Dee and this is my younger brother Dexter" she said as he walked up

"hi" he said holding some books "are those comics?" blossom asked "uh yeah they are." he smiled " want to go read some with me" "sure!" she said "what's your name?" Dexter asked "blossom just your average neighborhood girl!" she said smiling "cool" he said "I like average girls" he said smiling and she smiled back and they began to read.

********

I gave you my heart  
And a sweet love letter  
But you gave it right back  
Said I like her better  
And that's when my whole world came crashing down  
She's just so beautiful  
She's just so beautiful

* * *

**She's so beautiful  
I'm just an average girl**

**Wow I think this just might be the longest songfic ever XD anyways hope you like it and no flames please just constructive critism and the song is average girl by Emily Osment **


End file.
